Alice's Twilight
by Little-Pixie-Girl
Summary: Bella had her twilght, so why can't Alice have her. Alice mived to Forks with her father, there she meets the Cullens. she mets Jasper and can't help but fall for him. does Jasper fall for her. Cullen are vampire, and Alice is Human
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Disclaimer I own nothing it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer

APOV

I was unpacking my bag, I just moved to the rainiest place in the states, even when I hate the rain. I moved to Fork with my dad because my mom just got remarried and her new husband was a baseball player and he traveled a lot and my mom couldn't go with him because she had to stay home with me and that made her sad, so here I am. Tomorrow I was going to a new school in the middle of the year, and I would be the wired little pixie girl that just moved here. I could just here the gossip now. Oh well there is nothing I can do about it. I put on my sweats and a oversized t shirt then got ready for bed, said goodnight to Charlie, then went to sleep.

The next morning I put on my cutest pink Coco Chanel shirt, a pair of light wash jeans, sliver flats and my white sweater. I said good Moring to Charlie before he left for work. I put some toast in the toaster then put some peanut butter on it. I grabbed my purse and my car keys to my yellow 911 turbo Porsche.

It was easy to find the school. When I pulled up everyone was starting at my car wondering who was driving it. I got out of my car and headed to the office. "Hi my name Alice, I am new here."I told the lady. "Welcome to forks high here is your locker number, schedule and you need to get this signed by your teacher and return it at the end of the day." She said with a fake smile. I walked to my locker and put my purse in it the head to my first class. "Class this is Mary Brandon, please introduce yourself Miss Brandon." The teacher said. "Please call me Alice, and I love to shop." I said before took my seat. The class went on slowly, it was finally lunch. I saw a table with 5 people at it, 3 boys and 2 girls. 4 of them were beautiful but the other one was an angle. He had blonde hair and a face of an angle. He locked eyes with me; his eyes were a deep beautiful golden topaz. I could not look away. I got my lunch then headed over to the angle and his family. "Hi my name is Alice, may I sit with you?"I asked. The brunet girl spoke first "sure, my name is Bella, the coppered hair one is Edward, the big one is Emmett, the blonde girl is Rosalie and the blonde boy is Jasper." Wow what a pretty name for an angel. I took my seat. "So where did you move from?" Edward asked. "I moved from Phoenix. I miss the sun." I replied "if you miss the sun so much why did you move?" Jasper said for the first time. His voice was like music. "my mom got remarried, and Phil is a baseball player and he has to travel a lot, but my mom had to stay home with me, so I moved in with my dad." I explained. We talked the whole lunch. "What is your next class?" Jasper asked "English, you?"I said "same, may I walk you to our next class?" he said "yes you may kind sir." I said with a smile on my face. We walked arm in arm to our next class. The rest of the day went by fast mostly because Jasper was in all my class at the end of the day.

When I got home, I did my homework, and then got started on dinner because Charlie would be home soon. After dinner I went to bed.

The next day I saw the Cullen's car pulled up in the school parking lot. Jasper hopped out first, he saw me and waved me over. "Hi, how are you?" I asked him "pretty good now that you are here." He said causing me to giggle. We turned around to see Emmett and Rose making out in the back of Jasper's jaguar. "hey don't do that in my car." Jasper yelled at them, Emmett just simply middle fingered jasper and didn't stop. "How bout we head to class?" I suggested "sure, I don't really want to be around the lovebirds anymore." He said. We walked to our first class, even thought we had different classes. My first classes went by so slowly but it was finally lunch. Jasper met me outside of my class room and walked me to lunch "would you like to eat lunch with my family and I this lunch?" he asked polity.

"I would be honored too." I said. We sat down at the table, I said hi to everyone, and then began to eat my lunch. I looked at them, none of them had touch there lunch. "are you guys not hungry?" I asked them. "Yeah we had a big breakfast." Rosalie said. I nodded then went back to eating.

The rest of the day went by like a dream. Before I knew it school was over. I said goodbye to Jasper and his family, then got in my car and drove away. I finished my homework, ate dinner by myself because Charlie was working late, but I still kept thinking about Jasper. I had a nice warm shower to try to clear my head but it didn't work, I couldn't stop thinking about the angel at my school. He was perfect, everything about him was perfect. I loved his voice, his hair… I loved him. Wait did I really love Jasper Cullen? Yes I did. That was the first night I dreamt about Jasper Cullen.

____________________________________________________ thank you for reading I hoped you liked it

Little-Pixie-Girl


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Disclaimer I own nothing it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer

JPOV

I got off my bed and got ready for another boring day of school. I don't see the point of us going, it's not like we need the education. I mean I have graduated more than once. I changed in to my school clothes. I put my books in my bag then headed down stairs. I said good morning to Esme, Carlisle all ready left for work. Edward and Bella were sitting on the couch talking; I could only guess what Rose and Emmett were doing upstairs. "Come on it is time to go to school." I yelled. For reply I got "coming!" coming from upstairs and the couch. In went to my jaguar, and got in the driver's seat. Bella and Edward slid in the backseat. Rose and Emmett got in Emmett's jeep.

We pulled in to the school parking lot, and I saw a new car that I have never seen before. It was a yellow 911 turbo Porsche! We must have a new student at our school. I went to my first class, and sat down. My first class went just like they usually do. Then it was lunch, I met my family in the lunch room. We got our food that we never even eat, but they were just props. We sat down at our usual table. "Hey did you guys see the new girl yet?" Bella asked "no but she is in everyone minds." Said Edward. "What is so special about her she is just a human." Rose said in a rude tone. "Relax baby, no one will be as beautiful as you are."Emmett reassured her. Then a beautiful pixie like goddess walked in the lunch room. She had short black spike hair. Her eyes were a beautiful deep blue. Her face had strong pixie like features. Her eyes met mine, I felt hypnotized by her. I took a inhaled and smelt a beautiful smell that reminded me of a bouquet of spring flowers. I never smelt anything like it. I realized that it was coming from the pixie.

She came over to our table and asked if she could sit with us, she had a voice that sounded like bells tinkling in the wind. Bella introduced us by name. Alice told us why she moved to Forks. She was so nice. I asked her what her next class; it was the same as mine. I walked her to her next class. It turned out that we had all the same class at the end of the day. The rest of day went by so fast. We said our goodbye, I watched her drive away. "Jasper has a crush, Jasper has a crush." Bella teased. "I do not…ok maybe I do but I can't help if she is perfect." I said as I dazed off daydreaming about Alice. Rose snorted "she is just a stupid human." "Shut up Rose, you were a human at one point in your life." I snapped at her then got in my car and drove away. I

When I got home, I ran in the forest to get to my meadow. I was place that I could relax and be myself. I looked around; I use to tough that my meadow was the prettiest thing in the world us it dulled in comparison to Alice.

The next morning I found myself more eager to go to school, because I knew that I would Alice there. When we pulled up in the school parking lot, Alice was already there. I waved her over. She walked more like danced her way over to our cars. "Hi, how are?" she asked "pretty good now that you are here." I reply honestly. Alice giggled; it was the pretties sound in the world. We turned around to see Emmett making out with Rose in the backseat of MY car. I could feel the lust roll off them. "Hey don't do that in my car." I yelled at them knowing that they would hear me. Emmett just middle fingered me but never took his eyes of Rose. "How bout we head to our first class." Alice suggested?" "Sure I can't stand to be around these two lovebirds anymore." I replied, she didn't know that their lust was making me want to do the same to her. As we walked away I middle fingered Emmett behind my back.

My morning class passed by so slowly, but it was finally time for lunch. I met Alice outside her classroom door. We walked to the lunch room. I asked her to seat with me at lunch, she accepted. The rest of the day was a blur. The day was over; I went home and went to my piano. I played a melody, I never heard before. I wrote down the notes. I played it one more time. It reminded me of Alice so I called it Alice's Lullaby.

Later that night I told my family that I was going for a walk. My walk took me to a house. It smelt like Alice. I walked closer, someone was in the shower. I could hear a goddess singing. It sounds like a choir of angels. I was guessing that it was Alice, or it is either Charlie has a very feminine voice. That shower turned off. I could hear some getting dressed. Alice turned on some music. She was dancing to Pussycat dolls song buttons in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of extra short short that could count as underwear. She dance to this song two times the crawled in to bed and fell asleep. I jumped up to her window, and climbed in. I watched her sleep. For the first few minutes she would sleep talk. She would say cute things like "jasper my jasper goes get your own. Lauran shut your face you B!#$%." She was something else that is for sure. She was perfect in every way. Her hair was perfect. Her body, her voice, her laugh. I could go on forever about her. That night I realized that I loved Alice Brandon.

_____________________________________________________that you for reading and please comment. Thank you

Little-Pixie-Girl


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Disclaimer I own nothing it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Apov

I got dressed and headed to school, I saw the Cullens. They waved me over. I said hi to Bella, Edward and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie were in the backseat just like yesterday. Jasper and I walked to class. It was Friday so we had tests to do. It was finally lunch. We all headed to the lunchroom, I grabbed my lunch then headed to our table. Today they finally ate something, Rose had an apple, Emmett had a tuna fish sandwich, Bella had a Pepsi, Edward had a salad and Jasper had a ham and cheese sandwich.

"Wow you guys finally ate something." I giggled. Rose shot me a dirty look, and I glared back at her with the same amount of anger. We kept up this for a few minutes then Rose finally gave in.

"Man you are good Alice, I might just like you." She said. Everyone burst out laughing.

"You must be something special, no one makes Rose crack… maybe except me." Emmett said which just ended with him getting slapped in the head from Rose. Lunch went by fast but the classes went by faster.

"Hey Alice you doing anything this weekend?" Jasper asked nervously.

"No why do you ask?" I said curiously

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go out on Saturday?" he asked rushed. I could not believe it, the man I love just asked me out.

"There is nothing I would rather do." I said then gave him a quick peck on his cheek then drove away in my car. When I was pulling out of the school parking lot, I let out a big squeal, I was so happy… no I was ecstatic!

When I got home I did my homework, then made Charlie his favorite dinner, Hennery Clearwater fish sticks and I made myself some pasta since I didn't like fish.

"Charlie I was wondering if I could go out on Saturday?" I asked him.

"With who, some of the girls you met at school?" he asked back. "Not really, Jasper Cullen asked me out on a date." I said.

"Hum, the Cullens are good kids, I don't see why not." He answered

"Yeah!! Thank you so much dad." I said then gave him a hug. I ran upstairs to my closet to pick out what I was going to wear tomorrow. I decide on my pretty white sundress with my little white sandals because it was the middle of April. I looked at my clock it was 8:36 then my phone rang, it was Jasper.

"Hello?" I said in to the phone.

"Hello it is Jasper; I was just calling to ask if I could to pick you up at 11:00 a.m. I want to take you somewhere secret that no one knows about."

"That would perfect."I replied.

"That is great, I will see you tomorrow. Bye." He said. I hung up the phone and did a little happy dance. I turned on the radio; I heard my favorite song Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. I danced around cleaning my room, singing along with the song. I danced for two more songs then I got tried then headed to bed. I fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow.

Jpov

I finally got up the courage to ask out Alice. After school I would ask her. The end class went by fast; I and Alice walk to the school parking lot.

"You doing anything this weekend?" I asked her.

"No. why do you ask?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on Saturday?" I asked quickly.

"There is nothing I rather do." She said then kissed my cheek and drove off. With my vampire ears I could hear her squeal in her car. I touched my cheek were she kissed it, it was tingling.

"So Jasper finally got a date." Emmett teased me. I smacked him. I was so excited, I could not wait. I ran home, I didn't want to drive. I decide to take her to my meadow. I called her to tell her that I will pick her up at 11:00 in the morning. I started to get ready for tomorrow; I packed a picnic for Alice and me, even though I will still have to eat some. I couldn't wait!

Thanks for reading and for all the kind reviews

Little-Pixie-Girl


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Disclaimer I own nothing it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Apov

I woke up at 8:00 clock to go shower and get ready for my date. I turned on the shower to warm and striped down and stepped into the running water. I let the warm water wash over my body while I lathered my hair with my favorite shampoo herbal essence body envy. It smelt like white nectarines and pink coral flowers. I rinsed my hair and put in my conditioner and let it soak in while I wash my body with my pomegranate mango body wash. I rinsed my body and hair and stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a nice warm fluffy towel. I dried myself off then pulled on my white sun dress then dried my hair. I applied some light pink lip gloss and some mascara. I went downstairs and ate a piece of toast. As soon I finished my piece of toast the doorbell rang.

"Coming" I called. I opened the door to see Jasper in a crisp clean white button up shirt and a pair of dark jeans with his hair messier than usual.

"Hey we match." He pointed out. He was right we did.

"Well you know what they say great minds think alike." I giggled.

"Shall we get going my lady?" he asked.

"Yes we shall kind sir." I said then curtsied. We head to his car, he held open the passenger seat door for me I thanked him before I slid in to the seat. He climbed in to the driver's side and started the car and pulled out of my driveway.

"Any chance of you telling me where you are taking me?" I asked.

"nope." He said. I looked in the backseat of the car; there was a guitar, a picnic basket and a red and white picnic blanket. I got excited. He finally pulled in to a spot right in front of a forest.

"I hope you don't mind a little hike." He said.

"Nope not at all, in fact I love to go for walks in the forests." I said. He smiled and got the items out of the backseat. We enter the forest.

"Lets play 20 question. I'll go first what is your favorite color?" I asked.

"Blue, yours?" he asked.

"It is between Pink and Topaz. Why do you like the color blue?"

"It's the color of your eyes. Why do you like pink and topaz?"

"I like pink because it is so warm and pretty and topaz because it's color of your eyes."

"Ok, who was your first boyfriend?"

"Never had one. Who was your first girlfriend?"

"Same like you never had one. Worse dare you ever did?"

"Call my math teacher and confess my fake love for him and it turns out that he had a crush on me so when I went back to school he wouldn't stop staring at me. I had to change classes. Yours?"

"man and I thought mine was bad. Emmett dared me to strip in front of my family."

We arrived at a field full of brightly colored flowers. I ran in to the middle and spun around in circles with my dress flowing out. I felt the sunshine on my face; I closed my eyes and let the warm rays of sun wrap around me giving me a big hug. I stayed like this for a few minutes then the sun went behind some clouds. I opened my eyes and looked at Jasper. He was smiling at me.

"Come over here." I called to him. He walked over slowly, with his guitar on his back.

"I never knew that you played guitar."I said pointing to his guitar.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." He replied.

"Can you play me something?"I asked him. He nodded and laid out the picnic blanket and sat down and pulled out his guitar. I joined him on the blanket; he started playing my favorite song. He started to sing I joined him. (Jasper singing is in **bold**, Alice is in _italics_ and both is underlined)

**(Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat)Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you**  
**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**  
**Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying**  
_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Oooohhhhoohhhhohhooohhooohhooohoooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
  
**And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music, feel the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair**  
_Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now_

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

"That is my favorite song, where did you hear it?" I asked.

"I heard it on the radio and learned to how to play it." He answered. We ate the lunch that he made and it was delicious. He can't do anything wrong, he was perfect in every way I loved him. The sunset was starting; I laid his arm nestled closely to his body. He spoke first.

"Alice I think I am in love with you." He said.

"I am in love with you too Jasper." I said then lifted myself up and gave him a quick kiss on his lips then I crawled back in his arms.

"Alice Swan, you are the most beautiful, kindest and the most interesting person I ever met." He laughed and kissed my hair. We packed up all of our belongs and walked back to his car hand in hand.

On the way home I asked

"So what does this make us?"

"What ever you want it to be." He replied. He dropped me of at my house.

"Goodnight Boyfriend, I love you." I said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips then walked up to my front door and blew him a kiss then walked in the door. That was the best day ever!! I thought to myself before I fell in to a deep sleep while pictures of Jasper lingered in my head.

Thank you guys so much for all your kind reviews

Little-Pixie-Girl


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Disclaimer I own nothing it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer

JPOV

After I finished preparing for the next day I decide to have a shower. I went upstairs to my bathroom in my room, and turned on the shower to warm. I took my muddy clothes that I just went hunting in off. I stepped in to the warm water and let it wash over me. I washed my hair and my body. I shut off the water and stepped out and dried myself off in a nice warm towel. I looked at the clock it read 10:00 I have an hour to get ready.

I pulled on my nice white shirt and my dark jeans. I packed up the car and pulled out of the driveway and headed to Alice's house. I walked up to her door and rang the doorbell.

"Coming" I heard her call. The door opened the door to see the most beautiful person in the world. She was wearing a white sundress and white sandals, she matched me shirt.

"Hey we match." I pointed out. She look down.

"Well you know what they say great mind think alike." she giggled

"Shall we get going my lady?" I asked

"Yes we shall kind sir" she said before she did a little bow. She was something else. I opened the car door for her, she slid in the car door. I hopped in the driver's seat and pulled out of her driveway.

"any chance of you telling me where we are going?" she asked me.

"nope" I replied. I saw her look in the backseat I hope she didn't guess where we're going. I saw the forest coming in to view. I pulled up right in front of the forest.

" I hope you don't mind a little hike?" I asked her, because I knew lots of girls will hate to walk in the forest.

"nope not at all in fact I love to take walks in the forest." she said. She could not get anymore prefect; she was beautiful, funny, fun to be around, happy and she likes to go for walk in the forest.

I pulled the thing out of the back. We started to in the forest.

"lets play 20 question. I'll start what is your favorite color?." she said. I never played this game before.

"Blue, yours?" I asked her.

"it's between pink and topaz. Why do you like blue?"

"it's the color of your eyes. Why do you like pink and topaz?"

"I like pink because it is so warm and pretty and topaz because it's the color of your eyes."

"ok who was your first boyfriend?"

"never had one. Who was your first girlfriend?"|

"just like you never had one. Worse dare you ever did?"

" Call my math teacher and confess my fake love for him and it turns out that he had a crush on me so when I went back to school he wouldn't stop staring at me I had to change class. What was yours?" wow that was a bad dare.

"wow and I thought mine was bad. Emmet dared me to strip in front of my family."

I saw my meadow coming in to view. I looked at Alice while she saw the meadow for the first time. She ran in to the field of flowers and stated to spin around. The sun was shining on her, she looked like a true fairy. I pulled out my camera and took some pictures of the angel right in front of me. I was to observed in Alice I didn't notice that the sun was shining on me and making me sparkle. Then the sun went behind some clouds before Alice could open her eyes.

"come here." she called me over. I picked up all our items and walked over to Alice. I spread out the blanket and sat down. Alice sat beside me.

" I never knew that you played guitar." she said pointing to my guitar.

"there are a lot of things you don't know about me." I replied trustfully. I picked up my guitar and started to play my favorite song

(lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat)

(jasper singing is in **bold** Alice is in _italics _and together is underlined)

**Do you hear me, I'm talking to you**

**Across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky, oh baby I'm trying**

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel you whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooooohhhoohhhohhooohhoohhooh

They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I wait for you, I promise I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in everyway 

Lucky to have stayed were we have stay

Lucky to be coming home one day

**And so I'm sailing trough the sea**

**To an island where we'll meet**

**You'll hear the music, feel the air**

**I'll put a flower in your hair**

_Though the breeze trough the trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

I'm so lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home one day

I'm lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed were we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home one day

Ooohh oooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Oooh oooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

"this is my favorite song, where did you hear it?" Alice asked me.

"I heard it on the radio and learnt how to play it" I answered her question. We ate the lunch, well she did at vampire speed I chuck my food in to the bushes. We spent the day laugh and playing in the meadow. We played a game of tag at human speed of course.

Before I knew it was sunset, we laid down on the blanket. Alice snuggled up in my arms. She fit perfectly there, like two puzzle pieces. For once I felt human, I didn't feel like a monster. In almost a century I felt hope.

"Alice I think I love you." I said before I could think. I waited for her answer.

"I'm in love with you too." she said then she picked her self up and gently pressed her lips on mine then she curled back up in my arms. I never felt anything like that before.

"Alice Swan you are the most beautiful, kindest and the most interesting person I ever met." I said then kissed her hair gently.

We picked up all of our things and headed back to the car. We packed everything in the backseat then sat in the front seats.

"so what does this make us?" Alice asked when we were driving back to her house.

"whet ever you want us to be." I told her right when I pulled up in her drive way.

"good night boyfriend I love you." she said then gave me a quick kiss on the lips. She walked up to her front door then turned around and blew me a kiss before she vanished in to the night.

This has to be the best day in my life. One thing I learned today is that I am head over heels for Alice.

____________________________________________________

Thanks for reading and all the reviews. Sorry that is a lot like the 4th chapter.

Little-Pixie-Girl


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Disclaimer I own nothing it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer

APOV

I just woke up from the best dream I ever had. It was of me and Jasper in this beautiful meadow watching the sunset and Jasper told me that he loved me and I told him that I loved him too. Wait that wasn't a dream it really happened. I glanced over at the clock it read 7:00 am, unwilling I climb out of my nice comfy bed. I pulled opened the doors of my closet. I decide to wear. I chose my pink and grey plaid sweater with a pair of dark jeans.

I walked down the stairs and headed in the kitchen. I opened the cupboard and pulled out a bowl and some cereal. I walked over to the fridge and got out the milk. Right when I finished my breakfast I heard a knock at the door. Who could it be? Probably someone for Charlie but he is at work. I opened the door to revile none other then Jasper Cullen my boyfriend.

"Good Morning. What are you doing here this fine morning?" I asked him.

"Good Morning to you too. I am here to pick up the fine lady to take to school." he said in a charming voice.

"that would be wonderful. Let me go get my purse and I will be right out." I said then ran and got my purse. I kissed his cheek before I got out the door. We drove to school on his Ducati that Edward gave him. He put a pink helmet on my head before we left.

We pulled up next to Rose's red convertible, everyone was staring at Jasper's motorcycle and probably wondering who was sitting behind him. He jumped of the motorcycle and pulled off his helmet. He held out his hand and helped my off the motorcycle and took my helmet off. He put his arm around my shoulders and I wrapped mine around his waist. We walked up to our first class, I kissed him good bye before he had to leave for his class across the building I have no idea how he gets over there in 2 minutes. The first classes dragged on but I t was finally lunch. I was getting sick of everyone asking me about Jasper and I and if we were a couple. I walked to the lunch room and got my lunch then sat down at the Cullen's table with the Cullens. I gave Jasper a kiss on his cheek before I sat down.

"hey what's up?" I asked them.

"not much just the whole school is talking about you and Jasper." Emmett boomed . Jasper looked embarrassed.

"Esme and Carlisle are taking us camping tomorrow so we aren't going to be here. Are you going be ok?" Jasper asked. I couldn't help but let a look of disappointment flash across my face.

"yeah I will fine but I'll miss you." I said. Lunch finished quickly, Jasper and I walked to our class. English was just the same as always same with gym. When school finished I said by to Rose, Bella, Emmett and Edward before Jasper and I drove away.

When we arrived at my house we got off the motorcycle. He pulled me into a hug I hugged him back. We stayed like this for awhile.

"I Love you Alice and I will miss but I will see you on Wednesday."

"I love you too Jasper and I will miss you too."

He kissed my lips gently. I watched him drive away. I walked upstairs to my bedroom and started on the mountain of homework I had. My homework took about an hour then I went to go make dinner for Charlie and I. 

I was just putting the dinner on the table when Charlie came home from work. He hung up his belt like his does every day. We sat down at the dinner table.

"so how was school?" he asked

"pretty good, how was work?" I asked 

"the same old." after that we were silent.

"so daddy what would you do if I have a boyfriend?" I asked him.

"I don't know it depends on the guy."

"what if it is Jasper Cullen?"

"I wouldn't mind. He is a good guy but if he hurts you he is dead."

"thank you daddy." I said and give him a kiss on his cheek. I cleaned up the kitchen and did the dishs while Charlie watched the big game. I looked out the window it was still pretty light outside so I decide to take a walk in the forest.

"bye Charlie I 'm going for a walk." I told him on my way out.

I went to the farthest forest because I wanted to be alone not wanting to meet with anybody on my walk.

The forest was so beautiful everything was so green and peaceful. I was in the middle of the forest when I saw something move.

"hello anyone there?" I called out. Then I saw something blur by at a rapid pace. What was that nothing went that fast. I looked in the bushes and saw something that looked a lot like…Emmett! What was he doing out here? He started to circle and look at me like I was something to eat. He was moving so fast I could barely make him out. He was inching closer towards me. Then before I could blink someone jumped out and pounced on Emmett. It was Jasper, he was holding Emmett back but why? 

I was starting to get scared they were moving at the speed of light. The rest of the Cullens ran over to the fighting boys. Edward and Carlisle were calming Emmett while Rose, Bella and Esme walked over to me.

"Alice are you ok?" asked Esme.

"what the just happened. Why are you guys so fast and why was Emmett looking at me like I was something to eat?" I asked. They all looked at each other but finally Jasper spoke.

"Well you see Alice we're not like other family. We're vampires but don't worry we only feed off animal blood." he said unaware of my reaction. 

"no you guys are just like a family just like anybody else. You have a mom and a dad, brothers and sisters and you guys all love each other. It doesn't matter who or what you are you are still a family. I will still love you guys no matter what you are." I told them. They all looked at me in awe.

"what I only speak the truth." I said. They pulled me in too a big hug.

"sorry about almost eating you Alice." he said embarrassed.

"no sweat I guess I just have to get use to it." I said then they all laugh. Everyone beside from Jasper had to finish their hunting.

"Alice you continue to amaze me. We just told you that we are the worlds top predator and just laugh. You are truly one of a kind." he said

"well does this one of a kind get a piggy back from her favorite vampire. She is getting tried." I said.

"Any thing for you." he said then kissed my cheek and pulled me on to his back. He carried me to my house but I fell asleep on the way there.

"don't go stay please." I whispered.

"don't worry I will just go up to your room and get ready for bed and I will be there." he told me softly. I did what he said now I was in my pajamas and ready for bed. When I got to my room Jasper was already there laying on my bed. I crawled in beside he started to hum me a lullaby and I was asleep in his arms.

________________________________________

Thanks for reading and all the kind reviews

Little-Pixie-Girl 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer I own nothing it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer**_

_**APOV**_

_**I woke up to the sun shining trough my window. I rolled on my side and saw Jasper laying on his side facing me. The sun was shining on him making him sparkle like diamonds. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw.**_

"_**Good morning love." he said to me.**_

"_**Good morning." I said while I stretched my arms.**_

"_**So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked him.**_

"_**well I was thinking of taking you to meet my family." he said.**_

"_**I already know your family. Why do I have to meet them?" I asked.**_

"_**I don't it might be fun." he shrugged. I started to climb out of bed but Jasper pulled me down.**_

"_**I don't think so." he said.**_

"_**but Charlie is here." I said**_

" _**Nope he left to go for a weekend fishing trip with his friends. So we are free to do what ever we want to."**_

"_**but what if I don't want to." I replied.**_

"_**hum let me think… I will just make you." he started to tickle me. I started to laugh.**_

"_**stop… please stop." I managed to say in between laughs.**_

"_**fine" he said giving up.**_

"_**thank you and if you excuse me but I have to use the wash room." I said getting up and heading to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and pulled a comb trough my hair. I pulled on a white knee length skirt that flowed out when I twirl. I paired it with a cute pink top with a white half sweater. I walked back to my room and saw Jasper laying on my bed reading one of my gossip magazines.**_

"_**Boo" I yelled when I jumped on the bed. He jumped a little bit.**_

"_**Sweet I just scared a vampire!!!! Hey are vampire ticklish?" I asked after my little victory dance. He sat up and scratched his chin.**_

"_**I really don't know" he said after awhile.**_

"_**Well I just we just have to find out. Don't we?" I said before I started to tickle him. He burst out laughing and started to wiggle.**_

"_**Stop… I give up." he said between laughs. I crossed my arms and said "Well that's what you get for messing With Mary Alice Swan."**_

" _**Well you are one freighting little monster." he said. We got of the bed and headed down stairs to the kitchen.**_

"_**Are you hungry?" Jasper asked me.**_

"_**kind of… but your family is making me brunch." I said.**_

"_**ok… wait how do you know that they are?" he asked. Shoot. Well I guess I have to tell him. **_

"_**I never really told anybody this but I can see the future. I have these vision but I found out that they are only when someone makes a decision. It's not set in stone." I admit.**_

"_**You continue to amaze me Alice." he said.**_

_**We went to his car. He opened the door for me. I slid in to the passenger seat. He sat down in the driver's side. We drove till we reached a long driveway surround by green trees. At the end of the drive way was a huge white house that looked like it came out of a fairy tale.**_

"_**this is amazing. I never seen anything like before."**_

"_**it does have that charm to it." Jasper said. We walked up to the house. The inside of the house was even more magnificent then the outside. I could smell crêpes coming from the kitchen. We walked into the most high tech kitchen ever.**_

"_**It smells amazing." I told them. **_

"_**Thank you dear and welcome to our home." Esme said in a kind voice.**_

"_**Hey Alice. You really need to come over more, I really love this cooking thing and I am pretty good at it." Emmett boomed who was wearing a kiss the cook apron and a chef hat.**_

"_**Yes Emmett you're the best. And a tip, try not to burn the food." I said pointing to the burning crêpe. Every one turned around to see the crêpe that was burning.**_

"_**oh man I thought I had the hang of it." Emmett said sadly.**_

_**After many attempts I finally had my crêpe and it was delicious.**_

"_**that was wonderful. Thank you." I thanked them. **_

"_**I'm bored." Emmett complained.**_

"_**Then lets play a game." I suggest. Everyone moaned except Emmett who cheered.**_

"_**Alice you are my new favourite sister. Sorry Bella but Alice took your place." Emmett declared.**_

"_**Well what game should we play?" Esme asked.**_

"_**hum twister is out,… how about the game of life?" I asked. Everyone nodded. We played games for the rest of the day. It was very interesting to watch a bunch a vampires play a human bored game. But I had to go, Jasper and I went to his car after saying good by to his family. We pulled in to my drive way. **_

"_**Jasper will you stay the night again?" I asked him**_

"_**Of course baby." his said and kissed my forehead. I went up to my room and pulled on my Pyjamas and brushed my teeth. When I went back to my room there was Jasper laying on my bed with arm stretched out for me. I ran over to him and snuggled into his chest. **_

"_**Good night my sweet Alice." he said before I drifted of to sleep.**_

_**_______________________________________________Sorry I haven't updated in a while in a while. My laptop broke and I had to get another thank you for reading and all the kind reviews please keep it up**_

_**Little-Pixie-Girl **_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I own nothing it all belongs to the great Stephanie Meyer

_____________________________________________

APOV

I rolled over on to my side to stop the sun getting gin my eyes.

"Good Morning Beautiful" I heard a delightful voice say.

"Morning" I replied with out opening my eyes. I saw Jasper laying facing me with his blond hair every where and his topaz eyes shining. The sun was shining on Jasper making his skin sparkle like a million diamond.

"OHH look sparkly." I said completely amused with the sparkles that were dancing on his skin. I started to poke the sparkle. Jasper started to laugh.

We laid in bed for an other hour. My eyes got foggy and then before me I saw the high school. It was a thunder storm. My vision got clear again. I saw a worried looking Jasper.

"Alice, sweetie are you ok?" Jasper asked very worried.

"Yeah I am fine but there is going to be a thunder storm this afternoon." I said.

"A thunder storm?" he asked.

" yeah but no rain just thunder." I said. He pulled out a sliver phone.

"Hello Carlisle?" he asked in to the phone.

"Alice said that there is going to be a thunder storm tonight and I was wondering if we wanted to play baseball." he said. I could hear a voice on the other line.

"ok met you guys at the field at 6:00, ok bye." he said before he hung up the phone.

"Do you want to come watch my family play baseball tonight?" he asked me.

"Sure I would love to." I replied. I go tout of bed to go shower.

After my shower I got dressed in jeans and a cute tank top and half sweater. When I went downstairs and saw Jasper sitting at the table with a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon and a glass of juice.

"oh thank you for the breakfast sweetie" I said and kissed his cheek. I took the seat next to him. I began to eat my breakfast.

The day pasted by quickly soon it was 5:00. Jasper went to his house to grab his baseball stuff. He came back at 5:35 in Emmett's jeep. He help me up in the HUGE car and then we were off.

We arrived at this enormous filed. I saw Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Rose and Emmett all in baseball gear.

"Hi Alice, hey Jasper!" Called Bella. Emmett waved excitedly

"Can we start the game now?" Emmett whined.

"Sure" said Carlisle.

Emmett was batting first. Rose was pitching. She throws the ball at a speed that I can't see the ball. I see Emmett swing and I hear a crack that sounded like thunder. It took me awhile to figure out that it was Emmett. The game went on like this. Carlisle, Rose and Edward's team was winning. All of the sudden I was surrounded by fog. I saw 3 people walk out from the fog. They had red eyes. My body told me that they were dangerous. The fog disappeared.

Jasper was by my side.

"What was it Alice what did you see?" he asked me.

"red eye… blood red eyes… coming from over there." I said pointing to the foggy forest .

"Carlisle what do we do?" Jasper asked.

"well I guess we stay and see what happens and it is to late to around." he said after think over his answer. We waited for the red eyes vampires.

Three figures came out of the fog. I look them over and I saw him. His face was the same, everything was the same but his eyes.

"Why Hello Alice dear, you have changed a lot. I see that you are hanging out with the vampires now? You always like to live on the dangerous side." he said. His voice filled with venom. I closed my eyes tight. I hoped that when I opened them that the would just go way. I slowly opened my eye and saw 10 eyes on me.

"please just go away." I whispered.

"Awe Alice I am so hurt you don't want me around.

"No I don't… not after everything you done to me." I said much louder. Taking a step away from Jasper. I glared at James with al the anger I had in my body.

"What did I do?" he asked in a baby voice.

"What didn't you do." I spat at him.

"you took him away… he's not coming back. You killed him… you B!%*#$." I started sob. Jasper started to comfort me.

"I think it is time for you to leave." Carlisle said in a firm voice. I could hear them leave. But before I could blink I heard running . I felt the ground shake then I felt coldness… then pain. Lots of pain. I could hear yelling, screaming but that could have been me. Then it all went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading and all the reviews and I am sorry it took a long time to update.

Little-Pixie-Girl


	9. Chapter 9

Hello There,

I just wanted to say that I am not continuing this story but I will be starting a new story.

Thanks for read!

Little-Pixie-Girl


End file.
